


Prey

by Nimz12peekaboo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo
Summary: Mulder goes for a run. It gets his heart beating fast. Thoughts of Scully make his heart beat even faster.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Prey

Mulder is running. It always helps to clear his head. Especially on tough cases. The cold fresh morning air revitalises him and grounds him back to the earth. His mind spends so long wrapped up in the the minds of serial killers and government conspiracies that he needs to be grounded by the things he can sense and feel in front of him, every now and then. 

He stops and stretches and takes a few deep breaths, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of the trees, it calms him. He opens his eyes and sees a flash of fiery red hair in his peripheral vision, his heart skips a beat and he smiles despite himself. 

Scully is going for a morning run. She doesn't often do that, it's more Mulders thing, she prefers to swim but the pools aren't open yet, so here she is running through the park. It's a beautiful cool morning. Early September, so the remnants of summer sunshine are mixed with the earths Autumn promise that change is coming. The leaves match the different shades of her hair and she looks radiant in this light...in any light really. 

She hasn't noticed Mulder yet but he has definitely noticed her. He has a wicked idea and can't help grinning. He starts to pick up his running pace behind her and his heart rate increases as he does. He's not quite sure what he's doing or why but it feels good, natural almost, like a lion about to catch a antelope.

Scully is a little antelope and he is about to sneak up and catch her. He starts giggling and feels so giddy and stupid like a little kid playing hide and seek who can't help but expose their own hiding place from laughing too much. 

Shit, this must be the most fun he's had in ages. She stops suddenly and he jumps behind a tree. She looks around and seems confused, she swore she heard a runner behind her. That's weird, she thinks. I'm an FBI agent she reminds herself, if anybody decided to jump me I can easily kick their ass. 

Mulder has to stifle his giggles from behind the tree.

She stretches a bit, ties her shoe lace, then keeps running, this time at a faster pace. 

He keeps her pace and runs after her. His eyes darting from the curve of her ass and thighs in her tight running shorts to the exposed flesh of her arms and shoulders under vest. He wants to get closer, to sink his teeth in...almost. 

He's not even laughing anymore. His eyes turn dark from his dilated pupils and his breathing is steady and determined. Every movment is precise but his heart is beating uncontrollably fast right now. He loves it. The thrill of it. He's used to chasing monsters and aliens and the shady individuals who kidnapped his sister. Sometimes never coming up with anything substantial. But here he is, so close, so close to catching something tangible, so close that he can smell her. 

He crosses the last few steps between them and grabs her by the waist, growling as he does it, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up into the air. She screams a very girlish scream and it makes him laugh. She sighs a breath of frustrated relief at the sound of his laugh, clearly annoyed at his antics but relieved that it's just him.

He wraps his arms around her tightly with her back against his front. He leans down and half whispers/nuzzles into her ear "Stick em up lady. You're mine now." She blushes and let's out an annoyed laugh, squirming in his embrace but also secretly enjoying it very much. Her heart is hammering through her chest and she's afraid he can feel it. How is he so wired this early in the morning?!

"You let your guard down G woman. Now what you gonna do?" He teases. 

She shows him what she's gonna do. In one swift move she redistributes his weight so that he's off balance by pushing back into him which earns her a confused, surprised and very aroused groan. She then hooks her leg in-between his and uses her shoulder to flip him over onto the floor. She pins him to the floor, straddles him and holds both his arms down to each side of him. 

He did not anticipate this. He can't even swallow because he's so aroused right now and she must definitely feel it. He's in big trouble. Have mercy Scully, he thinks. His eyes widen. She laughs breathlessly, "I think you're the one who let your guard down Mulder." 

Her hair falls over her face, framing it beautifully. If she stares into his eyes like that for much longer he is going to have an even bigger problem on his hands. His heart is beating crazy fast. 

No smart comebacks, it's too early in the morning for his brain to think of any. "Touche, Scully." Satisfied, she jumps up and off him. And runs off. "You coming?...Come on Mulder I'll go easy on you. " She teases while lookjng behind her and slowing to see if he'll join her on the run. 

He lies back and rests his head on the grass and takes a deep steadying breath. This woman is going to be the death of me, he thinks. He smiles. Great, now he has to try and figure how to run while hiding a boner. Because you never turn Scully down when she asks you if you're joining her. She could ask him to join her in a bath of baked beans and he wouldn't think twice. That thought makes him chuckle a bit and it makes his tummy rumble too. 

"I'll join you Scully. But only... if you let me buy you breakfast to say sorry for scaring you though. It was just too tempting. Little Scully running round the park...my caveman nature got the better of me. " He jokes as he gets up and walks towards her.

"I'll tell you what, you can buy me breakfast if....." She starts giggling "....if...you can catch me first." 

She runs off through the park. He's now smiling like an idiot and sporting a huge erection. He has to hide it down the leg of his shorts so he adjusts himself and then he sprints after her giggling like mad. He's glad he woke up early this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a fic that evolves as I go along.
> 
> Also...sorry for the crappy grammar. 😬😂
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
